


Bite Me

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lemon, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tilly Lucia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i STILL hate that tag, okay so two positions hush, the author indulges herself, very brief ShB spoilers as in blink and you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: A reunion between two dragoons, well one dragoon and a dragoon trained war dancer. Heat sparked as they meet once more beneath a summer sky.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pointed ears twitched as a faint echo of a song reached them. The elezen paused, tilting his head to the side toward where that he thought he heard the singing. Curious now, he turned his head fully as he heard the broken lyrics on the wind. A sweet voice carried through the trees. Almost familiar.

“…not leave thee, thou… pine on the stem…”

“Now who could be singing at this time of day.” The elezen swung his lanky body down from the tree top. His booted feet landed with barely a whisper onto the forest floor. “And so loudly at that. Asking for trouble, that one.”

“When friendships decay….!”

It was certainly a depressing sort of song even if he couldn’t hear all the lyrics. Estinien sighed. Well, he’d never live it down if he let some poor young fool get accosted by bandits or some such and Tilly or those lalafell shrews ever heard words of his failing. And they would find out, especially the two with the Echo. The silver haired elezen grimaced at the idea. He blew out an aggrieved breath through his thin lips and set off at a jog toward the voice. And as he grew closer, the voice grew more familiar.

Surely not…

Estinien burst into a clearing and skidded to a halt in order to dodge a chakram flying for his head. The serrated edge of the weapon just skimmed past his cheek before embedding itself into a tree trunk behind him. Before he could blink, a small body slammed into the dragoon. His breath was knocked out of his lungs with a grunt. The world seemed to spin as he was heaved over a lean shoulder. The elezen wheezed, landing on his back with a knee pressing threateningly at his windpipe. Long silver hair fanned out on the ground. His lance had been sent flying before he could even draw it. By the Fury…!

“Oh, it’s just you,” Tilly said, still clutching his arm up in her tiny but mighty hands. She looked down at him, her bright green eyes narrowed and her eyebrows raised. Her bright furred ears were perked forward. “You’ve been a hard one to track down, even for me.” The miqo’te flashed him a short-fanged smile though her gaze was anything but amused.

“Ma’tylda!” Estinien gasped. He choked when the knee at his throat pressed even further down on it for a brief moment before she let him go and stood. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Rolling onto his side, he levered himself up so that he was kneeling. “Bloody hells, woman!” Estinien shouted as he struggled to his feet. When had she gotten so strong? Had her time on the First truly tempered her power to even greater heights? What enemies did she have to face to require such strength? Gods be good.

“Don’t yell at me!” Tilly whirled around to face him. She stomped her foot and puffed up her cheeks. “Where have you been, you idiot?”

“Idiot!” Estinien roared back. “I am not an idiot!” He braced himself as she launched forward at him. “OOF!” They scraped and rolled in the flowers and grasses of the clearing. Gasping, the elezen once again found himself flat on his back with Tilly looming over him. Her hands were planted on the front of his shoulders to keep him pinned down. She leaned all her weight forward onto her hands. He tried to ignore the feel of her thighs bracketing his ribs. And he certainly fought to ignore her lush bottom pressed against his torso. Her knees pinned his forearms down. Arousal and fury pulsed in his veins. He bared his teeth at her. The faint points, remnants from when he had been possessed by Nidhogg, flashed at her. In instinctive response, Tilly bared her own, much sharper canines at him, growling.

That should not have heightened his arousal.

Estinien grasped her ankles and squirmed under her. But she didn’t budge. Instead she let out a throaty laugh, her slit pupils widening. Tilly leaned further down and her ponytail swung down over her shoulder. He opened his mouth to yell at her to get off but the words were muffled by her lips pressing to his own lower lip. He sputtered as she leaned back. Her arse pressed down harder on his belly. She curled her tail in feline satisfaction at his stunned silence. Estinien gaped up at her as she grasped the bottom of her tunic to pull it over her head. The shirt was tossed the side.

Tilly’s full breasts were barely contained in her breast band. She plucked it off as well and it joined the tunic. His gaze zeroed in on her perked, pinkish nipples. She cupped her breasts above him. Fury strike him down, when had Estinien last seen this sight? Ah, before he had left Ishgard for his long hiatus and retirement when he had frantically taken her in some out of the way alley before disappearing. Not even their meeting at the Steppe had ended like this, not with a draconic youngling’s eyes on them. Or their brief meeting in the Rising Stones during his report, not with the two lalafell shrews there and the few Scions with eyes on them. The elezen leaned up in the hopes of tasting her but she shoved him back. She shook her finger at him. The dragoon growled, eyes narrowing. His long silver hair fanned out on the grass, tangling with the green once more.

“No, you may not,” Tilly scolded. She tugged playfully at the strings on the side of her shorts. A wicked smiled curled her lips. She reached behind her to undo the tie above her tail base. Estinien watched as she unlaced the sides of her shorts and slipped the skimpy fabric completely off.

No smalls. Not surprising considering how tiny and tight the shorts were in the first place.

Estinien groaned at the sight of her bare lower lips and the neatly trimmed little triangle of hair above them. He squirmed again. But she once more did not budge.

“I’ve missed you, you know?” The miqo’te above him pouted. She skimmed her hands along her own curves, tracing them the way he wanted to himself. Her fingers trailed along her flat belly. Tilly braced one hand on his broad chest, the other delving between her thighs. “You… You’ve been neglecting me.” Her fingers dipped into her wetness, spreading it around her clit. She moaned.

“Let me up and I shall attend to you,” Estinien rasped. “Tylda.” He grunted when her hand braced on his chest kept him down.

“No! I… I get to come first!” Tilly panted as she played with her folds and circled her clitoris. Her hips swiveled and she tossed her head back. Her ears flicked and folded back. “Ah! Ah!” Her fingers thrust into her cunt. Her other hand clenched in the fabric of his tunics. “Estinien! Estinien!” She pressed down, trapping her own hand between him and her cunt.

“Hells!” he growled through gritted teeth. He witnessed her shake as she came. His cock strained against his breeches. “Tylda, let me!”

Tilly shook her head. She lifted up her hips to free her hand and she moved it from between her thighs and around to her back. Shaky fingers undid the laces of his breeches and pulled out his cock. Estinien groaned at the feel of the air hitting the heated flesh. He choked on his next breath as Tilly rose up and scooted down his body to sink onto his cock. The faint burn she felt was from the way his thick cock stretched her. His arms now free, Estinien scrambled his hands at the curve of her hips. His stretched-out legs flexed and he dug his heels into the ground. He thrust up into her. Tilly gasped, breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. She braced her hands on his chest, fingers twisting into his tunics.

Sweat dripped down her face as she rode him. His hands guided her hips. The wet sounds of their joining filled clearing. She cried out with every hard thrust. Her ears pressed back against her skull, tail lashing. Estinien lurched up to sink his almost sharp teeth into the curve of her neck. Tilly screamed, her cunt clenching tight around his cock. The faint taste of blood filled his mouth and drove on his hunger for her. Her high-pitched grunting rang in his ears. He was slamming her hips down as he drove upward into her. He felt the light brush of her knuckles as one of her hands snuck down between them. She strummed her fingers at her clit as best she could. By the Fury, he could feel her tightening now, her body tensing. She was climbing to her peak. He practically gnawed at her shoulder as he sped up the pace. Bruises bloomed under his fingers at her hips.

“OH! OH! OH!” Tilly thrashed on top of him. She cried out his name and fell over the edge in her pleasure. She sank her fangs high on his neck, causing him to jerk in response. Estinien shouted. His toes curled in his boots and he followed her into oblivion. His cock painted her squeezing, flexing passage with his seed as he filled her. Cum dripped where they were joined. Estinien released her shoulder from his mouth and fell backwards. Tilly collapsed on top of him. They panted in the sudden silence. He wrapped his arms around her, tension now gone.

Estinien buried his nose in her sweaty bangs, marveling at the new haircut he was just now noticing. Hadn’t it been shorter and more spiked…? No matter. It was still Tilly. His counterpart. His fellow former Azure Dragoon. His partner; despite the time and distance and his brief partnership with Gaius and his band of bastards. She smelled of rosewater, sweat, and sunshine. And sex. He swallowed, still tasting her blood on his tongue. But it appeared her aether was already starting to close up the bites he had gnawed into the curve of her neck and shoulder. It would be a massive mark regardless. His softening cock slipped out of her and she wriggled on top of him.

Folding her arms on his chest, Tilly rested her chin on her forearms. Her eyes met his, green clashing with steel blue. “I’m mad at you,” she said. She kicked her feet in the air behind her. She was completely uncaring of the fact that she was leaking his seed from her nethers. Then again, she never seemed to mind it before either. Her ears flicked and flexed.

“I couldn’t tell,” Estinien replied, voice dry as the desert. His thin lips pursed. His eyebrows rose. “That was the most aggressive greeting you had ever given me.”

“Hmph, well maybe if someone communicated better…”

“Ha! And how was I to do that whilst you were literally a world away?”

“I swung by the Rising Stones on occasion! You could have sent a bloody letter!” Tilly headbutted his chin. “You dumb shite!”

“And risk those hellish shrews opening said letter if I sent it to the Rising Stones?!”

“Tataru wouldn’t open my mail!”

“She bloody would! Swiving hells!” Estinien huffed when she pinched his cheeks. “Woman, knock that off! Ow! Blast you!” He rolled over and braced himself over his lover. One hand grabbed both of her wrists and he pinned them on the ground above her head. He knew she was letting him just from her cheeky grin alone. And her previous show of strength when she had pinned him to ride his cock. Tilly laughed at him, flashing a grin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and undulated up against his renewing erection. “Tylda…” he growled in warning.

“Come on, come inside me, Estinien. Or can’t you go again?” Tilly taunted though there was a fond warmth in her eyes. Her voice lowered into a sultry tone. Long, dark lashes lowered to half mast, bright green eyes glittering at him. “Breed me.”

A dragon’s roar rattled in Estinien’s head at those words. His pupils narrowed and widened. Letting go of her wrists, Estinien pulled off his tunics. His pale, scarred chest gleamed in the afternoon sun. Greedy little hands stroked his skin. Blunt nails dragged along his nipples. He let her touch him, his own hands eagerly spreading her thighs. He guided his cock to her entrance. Once the head popped in, Estinien shoved his arms under her shoulders. She clung to him.

Tilly shouted as he slammed his cock into her. Her small body jerked in time with his thrusts in his embrace. His long silver hair mixed with her own fuchsia and gold strands of her loosening ponytail. His teeth sunk into her other shoulder to make a matching mark. She sang her pleasure for Estinien, her cries once more filling the clearing. She dragged her blunt nails along his upper back. The miqo’te scored red lines there on his skin. His long, thick cock plunged in and out, once more stretching her to her limit. His breeches chaffed her inner thighs from rubbing against them. She was so hyped up and sensitive that she could already feel her approaching orgasm. Tilly spread her thighs wider for him, arching. Her legs rose up along the sides of his torso.

“So close, so close! Estinien, please!” She thrashed in his tight hold.

“FUCK!” Estinien shouted, shoving one hand between them to rub at her clit. His gray blue eyes flashed red as he felt her clench around his cock, milking him for his seed. She screamed his name as she came. The elezen buried his face against the almost bleeding curve of her neck and chased his finish, still rubbing at her swollen clit. His eyes squeezed shut. Heat pulsed through him. So close.

Tilly sobbed as she came again right on the heels of the last. She shook hard as a third orgasm crashed over her. She pulled at his long hair and wailed. “PLEASE! PLEASE! YOUR CUM!” she begged. “I need..!”

“Here! Here!” Estinien buried himself as deeply as he could go, his hidden eyes still red behind his lids. He came inside of his lover once more. His cock jerked and spurted. He filled her once more with his seed. More excess flowed from where they were joined. He tried to get deeper inside of her, pressing her hard down against the ground. Estinien moaned as he emptied himself inside of her to the last drop. Tilly wheezed and arched to take him as far as he could go. Her short fangs scraped along his neck before biting down. He twitched at the slight pain enhancing the last of his pleasure. He collapsed on top of her.

Estinien panted as she shoved him off, his cock slipping from between her thighs. Seed gushed out of her. Tilly rolled over and thumped her forehead against his heaving chest. She panted along with him. The sun began to set before they stirred. They struggled to their feet. Estinien hauled Tilly over his shoulder and, after just now noticing that her tent was actually set up on the far side of the clearing, he carried her limp form to the meagre shelter.

Their discarded clothes and weapons could be picked up to be cleaned later.

Moving the tent flap aside, Estinien slid in and gently set Tilly onto the bedroll spread under the tent. Tilly watched as he dug into her pack at one corner to pull out a handkerchief. She smiled sleepily at him as he wiped what he could from between her thighs before cleaning himself. The miqo’te wiggled under the covers. She beckoned him to join her and Estinien did so. His eyes tracked her hand as it lit with aether to activate the wards beyond the tent, likely also engulfing the whole clearing. She was a thorough sort who had once done the same during their journey to petition for Hrasevelgr’s intervention so many moons ago. Estinien pulled her close once she was done. Tilly nuzzled his chest before dropping into a deep sleep.

And for the first time since he had left Ishgard behind, Estinien slept peacefully, wrapped around her.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**BONUS:**

“ESTINIEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE MARKS?! DID YOU TRY TO EAT ME?”

“I DID NOT! AND YOU BIT ME TOO!”

Wildlife scattered as the two bickering dragoons bathed in a riverbend where the water gently flowed. Tilly chucked a bar of rose soap at his silver haired head. In retaliation, Estinien dunked her into the cool water. He squawked when she grabbed his hair and yanked him down with her. They splashed, her loud laughter ringing out. His own chuckles could barely be heard with her laugh.

They got clean… eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuhu, hit that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like!


End file.
